War, Peace, Girls, and Zombies
by Deathhaslife
Summary: The Infection spread out of Manhattan. We were the first expirements. We were not the last. Rated M for gore and possible lemons.


Disclaimer: I only own the characters Thanatos, Julie, Jacob, Shawn, Andrea, Michelle, Sam, and any other charaters you don't recognize. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bleach to Tite Kubo, and Prototype to Activision Inc.

Chapter 1

I am Thanatos Anthrax. At least, I call myself Thanatos. I am a male of 19 years, thin, brown-black hair, dark green eyes, and I stood around 5' 10". I was around 13 when a laboratory accident happened and I had walked too close to the building when it exploded. They did not find my body. I survived the explosion. I forever live with the fact that I am the sole survivor of the 2010 Detroit Explosion that turned several of my friends and my family into something inhuman. I was the only one to survive the explosion and benefit from it.

Six years have passed since then. Now I have met fourteen others like me. Our stories are the same. An explosion in a laboratory, a boat wreck that spilt chemicals into the water everywhere, another laboratory explosion, and an airplane crash. Chemicals were everywhere. We heard another explosion in Washington and we had run four thousand miles from our old hideout to the US capital. Three thousand cities all over the US turned into Parasite breeding grounds. An old television set had shown that Asia, Africa, everything everywhere had become Parasites. In the past, the Parasites were just called zombies and proven falsified information fed to the public. That was not the end though; they were real.

All of the survivors were just us few fifteen. Sandra Cartridge, Julie Hyten, Sam Cartridge, Samantha Cartridge, Tony Mosley, Bill Johnson, Emily Summers, Haley Summers, Robert Miller, Shawn Hyten, Jacob Beal, Mitch Lichen, Michelle Sanders, Andrea Sanders, and I all ran for an old abandoned house and we sent Shawn and Jacob in to check for Parasites. They reported no Parasites. We walked into the house and started to barricade the doors and windows shut. The girls went to look for supplies and I went to search for sleeping arrangements. Sam, Shawn, Jacob, and I took turns on guard at night while Fred, Mitch, and Bill took turns on patrol at night.

I looked at the sleeping form of Julie and smiled. She was around 17 years old and had brown hair, blue eyes, and she was 5' 6" with a lean build. The girl I was looking at had been there next to me since I found her in an old warehouse, helpless against the Parasites in Kansas City four years ago. She and I had met once before when we both went on vacation in the Key Islands. "Thanatos, it's your turn," said the tired voice of Jacob. I nodded and grabbed my gun and sword then walked outside the room. Jacob and I met in Junior High a year before he moved. He stood 6' 4" and had a slightly muscular build with black eyes and black hair. He favored a sword over most weapons but if you were to give him a gun, he was unstoppable. Shawn was slightly taller and was thin as I am. He has green eyes and brown hair. He was Julie's older brother and the third oldest in the group at 20 years old.

Not many of us were under 16 years old but Andrea and Michelle were 14 years old and were twins. I took a seat in a chair as I looked out the window where I could see around sixty to seventy Parasites walking around. Fred walked in the room and went to get Bill to go on patrol.

I do not talk because the last time I did, I almost killed myself. I do not love for the same reason. I told my childhood friend, Hannah Beckham, my feelings for her six years ago and I was rejected. That was a month before the explosion. Now I do not talk and I do not love. I abandoned all those things when I lost the love of my life. I swore not have anything to do with the concept of 'love' ever again.

I sighed and tried to remember something past a month before the explosion. I had caught a bad head blow and contracted amnesia. I looked toward the east and saw the beginning of the sunrise so I woke up Sam who was an ex-marine and stood 5' 9" and had blue-green eyes and a slightly graying blonde hair. He stood up and walked out the room. An hour later, we were all awake, left the house, and headed toward the next city.

Along the way, we found that the Parasites had a hideout. I found it while hunting for food and managed to injure a scouting wolf Parasite. I ran back to the group, pointed toward the hideout, and spelled on the ground 'Parasite hideout found. Sixty yards out.' Jacob nodded and activated the armor he gained. The armor was embedded into his DNA and it could be used as a weapon because the arms were thick hands and were lighter than they looked. I gained the ability to become anything I consumed and claw ability. Shawn gained the ability to call to the dead and a wolf form. Julie gained an unknown ability and flight ability. Sam became more intelligent and could turn his arm into a tendril that could do anything. Andrea and Michelle had no special abilities but they were good runners. The rest of the survivors were pure forms, angels, devils, cats, and dogs.

I turned to the girls and performed the hand signals for 'stay close'. They nodded and walked toward one another. Jacob walked to the front and I activated my claws and walked to the right side of the girls. Shawn walked to the left side of them in his wolf form. Sam activated his tendril arm and walked behind the girls. Fred, Mitch, Robert, and Bill took corners. We started to walk forward into the next town, which was called Nashville when a Parasite human jumped us. I ran toward it and started swinging my claws when I heard Julie scream. I changed course and ran in the direction of her scream. I opened my mouth and screamed, "JULIE!"

The battle stopped and everyone stared at me as I ran towards the Parasite that held Julie and I started swinging my claws at the beast. I picked Julie up and ran while saying; "RETREAT! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" I saw them nod and they ran after me still in shock that I could speak. They all thought that I was mute apparently.

We ran for about an hour and then we took a break. It was still day but the sun was setting fast so we took a left as we ran into the city. We saw an old house and ran into it. Then Shawn looked at me and said, "How long could you talk?"

"As long as I can remember, Shawn," I replied.

"Why weren't we told you could talk," demanded Jacob.

"Because I don't like to talk," was all I said. My voice was hoarse from under use and my throat felt scratchy. I look at Julie and she looked at me with betrayal in her eyes. I sighed and got up and left the room. As I walked into the basement, I heard the telltale signs of a Parasite family. Smirking, I pulled out my katana and threw the sheath to the side. The Parasites launched themselves at me and I raised my sword into a defensive stance.

Ten minutes later, I walked back into the room where everyone was. I was covered in blood from head to toe. Sandra looked at me with worry, Jacob looked away, and Samantha looked at me in disgust. She stood 5' 10", black hair, green eyes and was a thin girl at 19 years old. Sandra was the senior doctor in the group at 32 years old. She was married to Sam who was 36. They acted as the mom and dad of the group and took care of us. She had brown hair with gray streaks and brown eyes, was around 5' 8", and was a good-sized woman.

I walked past them to find a watering hole to wash myself. I heard the shuffling of feet behind me and I spun and drew my Glock19. The shuffling feet turned out to be Julie. "What do you want," I snapped.

She flinched and said, "I want to apologize, Thana." I smiled slightly at the fact that she still used my nickname that she gave me.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Jules," I replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you could talk, Thana," she said. I sighed and began to tell her the reason and by the time I was done, she was near tears or ready to slap me. I could not tell. She then started to cry and hugged me and I could not move because I was stunned. Then I realized that I had a girl crying on me and that girl happened to be Shawn's little sister. I looked around for any sign of Shawn because if he saw his little sister crying, he would kill me. I let her fall asleep on me and I carried her into the living room and told Sam, Shawn, and Jacob that they had the night off.

The next day, I woke Mitch up and asked him to give me information on emotions as I had long forgotten what they were. He described them in his own words and then looked at me questioningly and asked, "Why do you want to know about this, Thanatos?"

My reply was, "I may be falling for Jules." Mitch was the only one who knew this because he was my third cousin.

I heard a crash in the kitchen, I woke Jacob up, and we walked into the kitchen to see ten Parasites entering the house. I drew my Glock19 and fired five rounds at the Parasites. Jacob cut the last five down as I shot two rounds at the ceiling. The group woke up and we decided to split into two separate groups and go our separate ways. I took Julie, Mitch, Bill, Samantha, Jacob, Shawn, Andrea, and Michelle. Sam took the rest of the group and we went our separate ways. My group went west and Sam's group went east. I kept the girls in between us and Shawn reverted to his wolf form.

_SIX YEARS LATER_

I walked down an old dusty road that led back to the last bit of the group's hideout. We lost Mitch, Bill, Andrea, and Michelle. Now only Julie, Jacob, Shawn, Samantha, and I remain. We lost complete contact with Sam's group a year ago. I opened the door and walked in. A few years ago, before Mitch died, I discovered that I had a crush on Julie. I learned this because I had started to think of her as more than a friend.

"Hey Shawn", I started, "Where's the other two?"

The boy shrugged and said, "I don't know. Jacob went hunting and Julie went to get something. They told me to stay here and guard the place." Shawn looked at me as I struggled to control my emotions.

"Four years since they died, huh," Shawn said.

"Yes. Four years," I replied. The door opened and Jacob walked in.

"Hey Jacob, you seen Julie", I asked. He shook his head and replied, "Nope. Sorry." I nodded and left to find her as it was two hours until sundown. I ran into the woods where she had went and I noticed a strange smell. Over the years, my senses had been enhanced thirty fold. I followed the smell back to its source and I saw Julie and over forty Parasites. I calmly walked forward, formed my claws, and looked at Julie. "You okay, Jules," I asked.

"Yes Thana, I'm okay," she replied. I picked her up and ran. Once we got to our hideout, we told Jacob and Shawn to pack up.

"C'mon. We're going to Manhattan," I said. We traveled in a Trailblazer that we found in a car lot. I told Jacob to drive to Manhattan. I never learned how to drive back home.

"Why Manhattan, Thanatos", Shawn asked.

"I heard reports of civilization there," I replied.

Two hours later, we arrived in Manhattan. There, US Marines greeted us. They let us pass through the gate and into the city. There, we met up with a Dana Mercer, who had seen me consume a marine to figure out why there was a steel wall. She was 5' 8" and had brown eyes, black hair, thin, and was around 24. She told me of her brother, Alex Mercer, who could use all of our abilities. We agreed to go with her to meet him. She led us to another part of town where they lived.

We introduced ourselves to Alex and told him a bit about ourselves. Not enough to make someone think they know us, but enough to give him a glimpse of our personalities. "So Alex, do you know who did this to you," I asked.

He shook his head and replied, "Not yet, but when I do I'll find him and make him pay." I nodded.

"So can you use your abilities yet," I asked.

Alex nodded and said, "I can fly, and use a shield, but not much else."

"So we'll teach you. Any practice dummies, Dana," I asked. She pointed at a building across the street,

"We call it the Hive. It generates zombies and Hunters," she said.

"I thought that coming here would let us be free of the Parasites," I said. Dana looked at me and I sat down to explain what the Parasites are.

Alex looked at me and asked, "How'd you survive twelve years out there?" I nodded at my companions who all activated their abilities. I activated my claws. Julie was in the air. Shawn was a wolf and Jacob was a black armor that had thick arms.

"Does this satisfy you," I asked. Julie took off around the room.

"Julie, get down here," barked Shawn. I frowned at him and winked at Julie.

"CAT," I shouted. Shawn jumped onto the chair where Dana was sitting and we all laughed at Shawn. He growled and leapt at me and I sidestepped out the way. He hit a wall and stayed quiet.

_SIX WEEKS LATER_

Alex was panting as he finished sparring with Jacob. Over the course of time, we could use each other's abilities. I could now use all the abilities I wanted. We also discovered that we had mates. Jacob's mate was Emily, Shawn's mate was Samantha, and Alex did not say who his mate was, so we assumed he did not know. I did not find my mate but I found out that she had blue eyes and another has brown eyes. That was all. Nothing else.

I was walking down a street near a red zone because I wanted to help Alex pick up his ex-girlfriend in a red zone. Alex was to stay back in the shadows while I assisted the Marines in killing infected. I disguised myself as the marine I consumed and grabbed a tank. It turned out that I consumed an APC driver. I drove the tank into the red zone. I aimed at the infected and started to shoot them. I distracted the Marines enough for Alex to get the girl. I drove the tank towards the building and they crawled in. We drove to the safe house that Dana specified for us.

We returned to the safe house that we stayed in. Jacob was sulking, Julie was humming, Shawn and Samantha were off somewhere else, and Dana was surfing the Internet. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. I returned to sit in front of the window. I looked at the setting sun and thought about the good days when we were the only line of defense out there. I looked at Julie, went over to the couch, and began to sleep.

I woke up that night to see Julie sleeping next to me. After trying to go back to sleep, I got up slowly and went to get a cup of coffee and I saw Dana sitting on counter, coffee in hand.

"Couldn't sleep either," she said.

"No sleep for the good guys," I replied. She laughed and then Alex walked in.

"Don't get mud on the carpet, Alex. It's a pain to get out," she said. I laughed at the image of Dana cleaning mud out of carpet. She glared at me and Alex chuckled. I grabbed the coffee cup from Dana, took a swig from it, and swallowed. I looked at Dana then sent a look that said help to Alex. He raised his hands and shook his head.

I gulped and ran for my life. Dana took the kitchen knives and started chucking them at me when Shawn and Samantha walked in; and asked to help. I ran as fast as I could from the knife-throwing trio.

I was running towards the Marine HQ and I spotted the Main Gate. There, I saw over twenty Parasites entering a breach in the wall. I cursed and activated my arm blades, running towards the creatures. I stopped cold as one of the Parasites talked. "Do not take another step, human," it started, "Why do you attack us?"

"I don't know how you can talk, but you have killed everything I stood for. My family and my foster family are dead," I stated. It bobbed its head in a kind of nod.

"That is understandable. Revenge is a great motivator, human," it said. I nodded.

"Another thing, I'm Thanatos Anthrax. So don't call me human," I said.

"And I am called Maelstrom. It was nice to meet you, Thanatos," it said.

"Likewise," was my response. I headed back to the apartment to inform the group.

"Hey guys. Did you all know that Parasites could talk," I asked. Everyone stopped cold at these words.

Chapter Two

"Parasites are dead. They shouldn't be able to talk," said Julie. Shawn nodded and I sighed.

"I had investigated a breach in the wall, when I suddenly found myself in a conversation with a Parasite called Maelstrom," I said. I proceeded to tell them the contents of the conversation. They were all very confused at the end, however. I then looked at the street below and seen four people that I thought we would never see again. Tony, Emily, Haley, and Sam.

"Alex, this Tony Mosley, Emily and Haley Summers, and Sam Cartridge. Guys, this is Alex Mercer," I introduced.

"He looks worse off than you, Anthrax," Tony said.

"He is," I said. Tony pointed at Alex and started to mock him.

"Err, you might not to do that, Tony," I warned.

"Why? Is the big baby going to cry," he taunted. Alex snapped. He activated his Hammer Fist and punched Tony across the city. We almost felt sorry for him, but Sam took pity and extended his arm, which had extended into a long tentacle, and caught Tony.

"I will kill you the next time you insult me," Alex spat. I activated my arm blades and drew a Glock19 and my katana. I thought it was good for a medium-range and a short-range weapon to go together. I nodded.

We went back to the apartment. Tony saw Dana and went to talk to her. I followed him closely, but far enough to not be heard.

"Hey cutie, what's your name," Tony asked.

Dana sneered, "Dana Mercer, creep."

Tony smiled evilly, "Well I'm your new date, forever." With that, I heard scuffling and saw Tony trying to kiss Dana. I do not know what possessed me to stop him, but I did. I flew into the room, picked Tony up, and threw him across it.

I growled a warning for him to stay away. I felt my naturally sharp teeth go slick with something as my tongue flickered out of my mouth. He lunged at me as I slid to the floor. I leapt up and activated my claws. I felt something extend from my back as my vision went reptilian. I felt an urge to bite my prey so I lunged at Tony and sunk my teeth into his wrist.

I tore away from him as the wrist I bit started bleeding profusely.

"Y-y-you bit me," the midget on the floor shouted.

In a voice that did not sound like me, I said, "Do not claim what is not yours, scum." I then went to Dana, picked her up, and flew into the living room.

"Whoa. What happened to you, Thanatos," Jacob asked.

"Go into the bedroom where Dana used to sleep and get my prey's story. If he's alive," I growled. I put Dana on the ground next to Alex and went to find a mirror.

I found one and examined myself. My dark green eyes had turned darker and the pupils had become slants. I saw the leathery skin of black wings. My teeth were longer and sharper than what they were supposed to be. I heard the door open and saw Julie come in.

"I figured out one of my mates," I said in my gravelly voice.

"One of? You've got more than one mate," she questioned.

"Yes. Two as a matter of fact," I answered.

"Who is your mate," she asked.

"Dana and a girl with blue eyes and is someone I know," I responded. Julie looked at me and told me a description of her mate. I noted that this person sounded like me. I smiled and noticed the slight shudder that came over Julie.

"Do you know the name of this person," I asked.

She nodded and said, "His initials are T. A."

"Thanatos Anthrax," I asked. Julie blushed and giggled.

I chuckled and said, "Well I hope you are interested in a three way relationship, Jules." Then the door opened and Dana walked in.

I folded my wings back to allow more space in to small room we were cramped in.

"I just wanted to thank you for stopping that creep when I heard you talk about your mates," she said.

"How much did you hear," Julie asked.

"Everything after you asked Thanatos who his mate is," Dana replied.

I stood up and said, "Then let us go introduce ourselves back to the world my fair ladies." They giggled and nodded. We left the room, arms linked.

We entered the living room and Shawn said, "Get your hands off my little sister, Anthrax!"

"You cannot keep me away from my mates, Shawn. Now bugger off," I retorted.

"That's rich. Leave my sister and the other bitch now," he spat. I growled, spreading my wings and drew both of my Glocks. Then, Dana's body started to change. She grew two white wings, her eyes flashed rapidly, and a broadsword appeared next to her. She grabbed it and drew it from the sheath. The pommel was a diamond and the hilt was one handed. Julie jumped into the air and activated her arm blade. Alex activated his arm blades. Jacob drew his dual katana and Samantha slapped him.

I fired fourteen rounds into the floor between Shawn's feet saying, "Jump, Rabbit, jump!" I reloaded in time for him to go wolf and lunge at me. I shot each of his paws and punched him in the spine. He shifted and my teeth went slick with the weird substance again. Jacob grabbed him and slammed him on the ground, head first. Then my arm opened and blood rushed out.

Julie turned as I dropped to the ground. I heard her yell a name but I could not make it out for I was unconscious.

I awoke from the bliss of unconsciousness and saw that my arm was healed. I got a new change of clothes on and walked outside. Once there, I went to a red zone to kill something. I looked at the Hive and saw Maelstrom sitting on top of the building. I jumped up to where he was and said, "Hello Maelstrom."

"Ah. Good morning, Thanatos. What did you do to yourself," he asked.

"Long story short, Tony Mosley tried to sexually assault my mate. I lunge, and then this happens. Then, I'm attacked by Shawn Hyten," I said.

"Ouch."

"By the way, is there a simple and effective way to get rid of the zombies," I questioned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. A chemical that is odorless and orange. The chemical is called Agent Orange. You humans used it in World War 2, I believe," he said. He also told me to add four sub-electrons and to electrocute it with 600,000 volts.

"Thank you, Maelstrom. Get your people out of the city." I said. I proceeded to walk to the nearest Marine HQ and told them to try using Agent Orange on the red zones. They took the idea to heart, sent convoys to relate the message to the other bases, and got their top scientists to get on it.

I walked to the safe house, kissed Julie and Dana goodnight, and went to bed. I found that I still had trouble sleeping though. I tried sleeping on my back and failed so I got up and started a cup of coffee. I yawned and Alex walked in.

"Hey Alex," I said.

"Hey, Thanatos," was the tired reply.

"Your zombie problem will soon be finished, I hope. If this modified Agent Orange doesn't work, I don't know what will," I said. I looked at the door and Dana walked in.

"Why aren't you in bed? Jules and I were worried," she said, pouting. Alex chuckled.

Julie sauntered in, gave me the puppy dog eyes, and said, "Come back to bed, sweetie."

"Resist, resist, resist, resist," I repeated until it became a mantra. Finally, I caved and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning; feeling like a train hit me repeatedly.

"Joy," I muttered sarcastically. I got up and got dressed to leave the room. I walked into the hallway and I heard Tony muttering, "I will get the Mercer girl and I will make her mine." I knocked on the door and shifted to the form of Shawn. Tony answered and grinned. "About time you got here, I was beginning to worry," he said and stepped out the way to let me inside the room. I shifted back into my original form.

"Thou art a fool, Anthony Mosley. For thy insolence, thou must die," I said and drew my katana.

"You're the fool, Thanatos. You kill me and I will torment you for the rest of your life," Tony replied. My katana changed colors, from a white steel meaning calm, to a red steel meaning rage. Tony just stood there. I swung across, aiming for a beheading, but he flashed away and my arm was once more open. I spread my wings around me as a torrent of bullets rained down on me. I leapt up and as I swung my blade, the door opened to reveal Shawn. He drew his broadsword and jumped at me. I dodged and activated my armor ability. I do not just call myself Thanatos. It was a nickname given to me by my fencing captain. It means Death in Greek. I was the star fencer on my team.

I started an intricate sword dance that I call Dance of the White Moon. My katana started to glow a pure white color. "Dance of the White Moon," I shouted. My sword pulsed four times and I swung it downwards and carved a snowflake into the ground. It glowed, and then it started to lure Tony in. The young boy stepped on it and a snowflake shaped ice pillar protruded from the ground. I went into a less intricate sword dance called Dance of the Flower. Left, up, left, down, right, stab ground. The entire ground shook and a flower made of dirt rose up and swallowed Shawn. It propelled him towards my blade at around thirty miles per hour.

He managed to dodge at the last second and I sheathed my sword. I made the flower reverse suction and it blew Shawn out. He landed next to me and I said, "I have no wish to fight you, Shawn. Please leave me and my mates alone."

He laughed and began to bring his broadsword up to attack me when his mate walked in and I stuck my sword in front of her, sharp side facing the ground.

"Do not interfere with this fight," I pleaded, "I have no wish to see the blood of innocents." She nodded and backed away, albeit fearfully. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. My sword reverted back to a pure white then to a black abyss color. I threw a knife at the light switch, cutting the light off. Shawn would not be able to see my blade. "Do not worry, it will be over soon," I said. I grabbed his hands and crushed their bones into a fine powder. He screamed and I grabbed the broadsword, threw it to the ground, and then I punched his head until he would not be able to remember being mad at me except for this night.

I found the light switch and started to repair the damage done. Once finished, the lights came back on. I looked at the bloodied mess that was Shawn. I stared at him for a while and then said, "He is definitely going to feel that in the morning."

I looked at Samantha who stared at me with horror and I said, "Do not let him come after me again." She nodded and I sheathed my blade. I went into the bedroom, where I saw Julie and Dana glared at me.

"I did not want to fight anymore of my team," I said.

"What about the Mosley creep," Dana asked.

"I no longer considered him a team member the day he assaulted you, my dear," I said. I went to give her a kiss when I felt a blade at my throat.

"Keep away from the girls," said a voice behind me. I saw two thugs grab them and carry them off somewhere, and I snapped. My body started to convulse and I felt all humanity slip away. Giving a feral roar, I shattered the man's arm that was holding me captive. I leapt off him towards the scent of my mates. That jumped probably shattered his ribs and killed him. I activated my claws and lengthened them. Bouncing off the ground, I turned a corner and smelt the thug's scent mingling with a new scent. That scent sent me even further off the edge. I pushed myself to new speeds and finally saw the two thugs. They were in the process of taking off my mates clothes. I roared and went into overdrive. I grabbed the two thugs and sent them flying to the side. Turning around, I flew into supersonic speeds. I picked a thug up and reached into his eyes, dragging them out. I proceeded to rip off his privates and shoved his testicles into his eye sockets. I crushed his skull in a very gory manner.

The last thug tried to tuck tail and run, but I spun him in circles repeatedly.

"These are my mates. Do not desecrate them with your filth," I said. The thug shot me in the leg with an O/U 12 Gauge. Once I fell, he took my katana and used it to slice off part of my left wing.

He had forgotten about my mates when I seen two tentacles stab the thug in the heart and I fell away from the pain to unconsciousness.

I woke up and tried to move my wings but stopped as I felt a sharp pain in my left wing and winced as I saw a good-sized chunk of flesh missing from my wing. I could see the flesh trying to knit itself back together.

"I need a vacation. Second time in a week I've been in here," I said. Then Julie and Dana came in and kissed me. Dana looked at the flesh that was knitting itself together again.

"Ew, disgusting," she said. I gave a pained chuckled and kissed her. Julie pouted and I kissed her as well.

I tried to get up, but I found myself pinned down by Julie and Dana. They lied down on my wings. "What is this? I know you girls love me, but please let me stretch my legs," I pleaded. They shook their heads. I wrapped them in my wings and got off the bed. I put them down, only to wrap my arms around their waists.

"Let's fly, my dears," I said. I took off at around near supersonic speeds. The girls screamed as I flew outside and went straight up. A barrel roll later, we were going towards the ground. Then, Alex jumped onto my spine.

I winced and barrel rolled once more. Alex leapt off as I flew over a red zone. I saw him run towards a Hive and start collecting genetic material. Zombies, Hunters, and Marines were also attacking him. I landed, put Julie and Dana down, and said, "It's time."

They nodded and the wings busted from Dana's back. Julie formed wings with her DNA material. We all took off with swords drawn. I began an intricate dance called Dance of the Sun. Swing left, right, stab, twist, twirl, slash up while back flipping, and stab thirty-six time consecutively. "Dance of the Sun," I shouted. A wave of fire melded with my sword.

"Part One: Hell's Fire," I said. A giant column of fire shot up out the ground that had a circumference of 96 meters and a diameter of 56 meters.

"Part Two: Disc of Fire," I whispered. The fire stretched into a large disc and stopped.

"Final Part: Chain Link Lightning Fire," I shouted. A white flash later, all the enemies, excluding Alex, Julie, Dana, and I, were chained by a chain of fire. Then, a blast of lightning hit the open end of the chain.

"I smell fried zombie," I said. Dana smacked my shoulder.

"Not a good joke, Thana," she said. She sheathed her sword.

Julie pouted and said, "You didn't save any for us."

_WIZARDING LONDON, ENGLAND_

Albus Percivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at his desk in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was thinking of how easily gullible 15 years old Harry James Potter was. He had the brat under his thumb and as the perfect weapon.

He looked at the door and said, "Come in." A young boy that had red hair and freckles walked in.

"Sir, a potions accident happened today and Potter was hit with the most out of everyone," said the boy.

"What potion was it, Ronald," the headmaster asked.

"It was Longbottom's potion, sir. Slop," Ronald said. The old man nodded, gave the boy four galleons, and dismissed him.

In the hospital wing, Harry James Potter was lying in his usual bed. His eyes were flashing bright green and red. Madame Pomfrey walked in and gave Harry the remedial potion to be rid of the potion mess. She ran a diagnostics and saw that he had grown a second magical core. Then his arms changed into a tentacle. She ran out of the room to floo the headmaster.

"Albus, come quick! Mr. Potter's arm has changed into a tentacle," she said. The headmaster ran faster than most thought he could. He had forgotten about floo travel in his panic.

He ran inside the hospital wing and went immediately to Harry's bed.

"Petrificus Totalus," The old man shouted. Harry's body went rigid as the spell impacted with him.

_MANHATTAN, NEW YORK_

I sat straight up after that dream. I grabbed my mates and their weapons. "Where are we going, Thana," Dana asked.

"To get a brother," was all I said. I went to the main gate and took off at sixty-nine thousand times faster than a Concord airplane. We arrived in London and I landed in a deserted alleyway that had a pub in it. I folded my wings to behind my shoulders and we walked in.

Chapter 3

I walked into the pub and heard commotion behind the wall, so I asked the man serving drinks, "Excuse me sir, what is behind that wall?"

"Why, Diagon Alley, of course," said the hunchback.

"Can you open the wall for me and my girls please," I asked. He nodded and opened the wall. I saw a paper ad that had a job request ad inside. I went to the location specified, a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was not hard to miss so I grabbed my mates, flew towards the main office, and crashed into the window. I looked at an old man who was staring at me.

"Sorry about that. I want to get a job here. I am Thanatos Anthrax. I can't use your magic, but I am an American magical swordsman," I said.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at this school," the old man said.

"I am looking to teach a weapons class, as you never know when it might come in handy," I said. There was a strange twinkle in the old man's eyes. He nodded and handed me a form to sign and a feather pen. I signed in the required places, and he showed me to the classroom.

Come 8:30 p.m., we were seated in chairs inside of the Great Hall. Albus stood up and said, "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I am glad to say that the Defense against the Dark Arts class has been continued this year. It is taught by Dolores Umbridge. There is a new class, a weapons training class, which is taught by an American magical swordsman. Please welcome, Professor Thanatos Anthrax and his assistants, Julie Hyten and Dana Mercer." We stood up and bowed. I looked at a small, thin boy with raven black hair and bright green eyes that seemed dulled. He quickly ducked his head and broke eye contact.

When the feast was over, we went to our beds and slept.

The next day, I got dressed in a sleeveless white karate gi. I walked into the classroom and said, "Good morning, class. I am Professor Anthrax, any questions?"

One student raised her hand and asked, "Are you part Dragon?"

"No. I do not know what species I am anymore. Any more questions," I said.

Seeing no other hands in the air, I said, "Very well. Draw a sword from the rack, if you will."

"Hem hem," said a voice behind me, "This could be dangerous, don't you think?"

"A weapon is not dangerous, it is the wielder that is dangerous," I replied, turning around.

"I am one of those people. Freezing Ice Barrier," I said. The toad woman was covered in ice. I chuckled and drew my katana. "That was a sword dance without the dance of the sword. Do not attempt those until you master the easy ones, understood," I said. I hit the ice and it broke, revealing an unharmed Dolores.

"All swords have three states, sealed, partial release, and full release. If you're feeling formal, sealed, shikai, and bankai," I said. The class nodded.

"Put down the weapons you selected and visualize yourselves a real weapon. That is the weapon you'll be training with," I said.

There were only two people in the class to do this properly in less than thirty seconds. They were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I told them to stay quiet so the others could finish. Twenty minutes later, the entire class had a sword.

"Good job. These weapons are called Soul cutters, or Zanpaktou," I began, "They are a physical manifestation of your souls and are a separate being inside of you. They have names, and when you are deemed worthy, you will hear it."

"Katto, Kurai Tsuki." My sword became a scythe with an extra edge. It was glowing with the color of all the elements. The blade was black on white. The students were gawking when I heard a cry of "Josho, Chikyu no Joo." I looked at Hermione and saw that her sword became a small, double-edged dagger.

"Shirudo, Purotekuta!" I look beside her and saw that Harry has now wielded a naginata. Then I looked at his eyes. They were glowing white.

"Joy. This kid's got the same abilities as me," I muttered to myself. Then, the glamour on Harry's arm flickered and failed. I looked at his new hand and saw the tentacle. I morphed my arm into a tentacle to show him that I meant no harm.

"Everyone back away very, slowly," I barked. My scythe started pulsing at the dark aura surrounding his arms. They flashed into a claw and he slashed at me, humanity gone. I swung my scythe, sealed it, and tossed it aside. I activated my armor and arm blades. He brought his naginata down at me and I started to perform a Chinese seal spell. Horse, ox, bird, rat, monkey, nine, rabbit, nine, boar, and I yelled out "Expulsion of the Dark Soul!"

I rammed my hand into his chest and a shadow flew out.

"So you were a horcrux, huh? Well it's time to exorcise a demon," I said. I drew my katana and slammed the hilt into his head. A kanji symbol appeared on his head meaning 'soul burial'.

Harry came back to the world of the living and looked at me. "Class dismissed. Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger stay, please," I said. The class left rather quickly.

"I come here looking for a brother, and I find a child and his mate," I grumbled.

"Excuse me professor, but what do you mean by 'brother' and 'his mate'," Hermione asked.

"Harry and I are brothers, because we are not human. We are a super being, akin to a demigod. You're his soul mate, his other half, and vice versa," I replied.

"Does this anything to do with these," Harry said, raising his claws.

"Yes, but if you will them to be gone, they will disappear," I replied.

"How did you get your curse, sir," Hermione asked.

"What curse? I think of it as a blessing. I walked to close to a laboratory and it exploded," I explained. I gently touched my left forearm and Harry drew his wand, pointing it at me and asked, "Are you a Death Eater?"

I raised my arm and showed them the scar tissue that was left over. They nodded and I heard a false cough from behind me. I turn around to see a tall black man and a squat toad in a pink dress glaring at me.

"Thanatos Anthrax, you are under arrest for suspicion of being a Death Eater, being an unregistered magical creature, and attacking a Ministry official. Surrender your wand and come with us," he said in a baritone voice. I started to laugh like an asylum escapee.

"What wand, I don't need one, Shacklebolt. Can you speak any Greek? The name Thanatos means Death," I said, "I am akin to a demigod, RAIN OF POISON!" A cloud of miasma surrounded the two Ministry officials, but it was a harmless toxin. I dispelled the cloud and showed them my true form. If you think of the Grim Reaper that is the form I take without any limitations. My voice echoed from everywhere as I said, "I am a death god. You are dead."

Dolores found herself in tiny pieces as I threw an explosive arrow at her torso and feet. I threw two senbon at Shacklebolt that put him into a death-like state. I retrieved the senbon after delivering him to Albus.

"Moron didn't attack me, but he tried to arrest me. He'll be fine in around one to two weeks," I said.

By the way, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger now have Zanpaktou, so I'll be training them personally," I also said. The old man smiled and nodded.

I left and on the way out, I grabbed that sword of Gryffindor and said, "This belongs to the heir of Gryffindor. Harry should have this, not you."

The old man nearly face faulted at this.

I had Hermione make a Family Tree potion. She handed the finished product to me in a week and I tested it on her. What I saw confirmed my suspicions. They were soul mates according to the gold thread in between their names. I tested it on Harry next and he was indeed the heir to Gryffindor.

I handed him the sword of his ancestor and said, "This is a goblin-made sword. It was made for Godric Gryffindor and was a highly magical item. It is not a horcrux, or you still would not have it. Its magical properties have faded, but it should still have the basilisk venom from your second year here."

He took the sword and bowed to me. I told him the amount of horcruxes that Voldemort had made and what they were. They were the Slytherin's locket, the snake Nagini, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, the Gaunt ring, the Riddle diary, and Harry. Two Horcruxes down and five left to destroy. I flashed away and flashed back, this time with all the Horcruxes.

"Stab them before you fall into their lure," I shouted. It was hopeless.

"JULIE! DANA! GET DOWN HERE AND RESTRAIN THESE TWO!" I shouted. When they did come down, they were in their bras and panties. I blushed, looked away, and slashed and stabbed all the horcruxes. Harry let out a pained scream as he reached up to his rapidly fading scar. His eyes flashed red for the last time as his scar disappeared.

I began to make a plan to get to Voldemort. Therefore, I went to Severus and asked him to take me to the Dark Lord. He looked at me like I was crazy and I said, I am going to free you, Bellatrix, and Narcissa."

Once there, I activated my claws and said, "Remember the name Thanatos Anthrax in your afterlife, for death has finally stopped your flight." I leapt towards the ceiling and went deathly black. Using my claws to stick to the ceiling, I sent two kunai at the Lestrange brothers and four shuriken at Lucius Malfoy. I fell and set a trap around every one of the assembled Death Eaters. "Lumos," said Voldemort.

Spotting me he said, "Avada Kedavera."

I grabbed a deaging potion and splashed him with it, then went to Dumbledore and asked, "Can you please use an Obliviate on baby Voldemort. I think he went down the wrong path."

Albus nodded and poured almost half of his magic into the spell, he shouted, "Obliviate!"

I took the baby Voldemort and went back to my quarters. Julie saw me and asked, "Whose child is this?"

"Ours now, if you want to keep him," I said.

She smiled and nodded and decided to name him Zeus Thanatos Anthrax. That alone reminded me of something. I called Dana over to where we were sitting as I got out of the chair and asked, "If you two would have me, would you two marry me?" Julie nodded ecstatically. Dana nodded and kissed me on the lips to which I eagerly responded and I went to Manhattan to get the others. It took me a total of twelve seconds to get everyone to London.

"Alex, Shawn, please do not kill me, but I proposed to your sisters," I said while discreetly getting ready to fly away if anything went wrong.

"Thanatos, I cannot kill my brother-in-law in cold blood, but accidents happen," Alex said and Shawn just punched me.

"What the hell was that for," I shouted. Harry laughed at me and asked where I got the kid.

I leaned in and whispered, "He was called Lord Voldemort, but is now my adopted son, Zeus. By the way, check your food and drink for love potions."

He looked confused but nodded. Then Trelawney threw in her two cents and said, "Beware the red-headed clan."

"Joy. Weasels," I said, "Which ones?"

"Ginerva, Ronald, and Molly, most likely," chipped in Hermione. Harry asked something unintelligible, but I could make it out by the way Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Nice to see that you've grown a pair, Harry," I said. Harry sent me the bird and I stuck a guardianship paper in front of his face.

"I got your aunt and uncle to sign this and now I can send it in and you'll be under my care until you marry Hermione," I said, reveling in the cross of fear and happiness. Fear that he was going to live with me, and happiness that the 'family' he had was no longer taking him in every year.

"I think it'll be calm in my life from now on," I said. I was wrong. Albus walked in and took all the females, bar Trelawney. By the look on his face, he had been planning this for days. My wings spread to their full wingspan, which was an impressive twenty feet. I felt my humanity slip as the wall in front of me fell. I leapt and smelled two wolves, a snake, and a fox start following me. "Thou hast made thy last mistake, Albus Dumbledore. Prepare to die," I growled.

Albus smirked and shouted, "Reversal of Time." I stopped dead as I felt myself age back to an eleven year old body. I looked at Julie and the others. We were all in at least a ten years old body. I growled but it was no longer menacing. He apparated off to Hogwarts and I went to my mates.

"Are you alright, Julie, Dana," I asked. "C'mon we need to get to Diagon Alley to buy a house. I am guessing it is around the first time I went to Hogwarts," Harry said. I picked up Zeus and we ran back to Diagon Alley. I summoned my katana and we went to Ollivander's Wand shop.

We did not receive wands as we had too much power. Therefore, we went to Knockturn Alley to get custom wands. Julie had a 13" holly and basilisk venom wand, Shawn's was a 12" ironwood and nundu heartstring, Jacob's was a 15" death wood and Grim blood, and Dana's was a 10" life wood and phoenix tears. Harry and Hermione's wands were their old wands, Samantha had a 17" holly and basilisk fang, Emily and Haley had two 12" birch and stardust, and I had a staff, 5' comet metal, and drakon scale. A drakon was the predecessor of the modern dragon, but the scale came from a group of scales growing on the base of my neck.

I examined my staff and thought that its size was too tall for me and Dumbledore might not want me to have a staff. I was surprised when it shrunk to a wand and I thought it was a birch wand.

"Wow," I said. I morphed my hand into a claw. Thankfully, I still had control over my main attack arsenal.

"Thana, where's your staff," Julie asked. I held up my wand in response.

"Excuse me sir, but these wings are quite noticeable. Is there any way for me to hide them from someone like Dumbledore," I asked.

The wand maker nodded and poured a clear potion onto my wings. They started to vanish as the potion dropped onto them.

I thanked him and paid him three thousand galleons. We went to Madame Malkin's Robe Emporium next. There, we met a Draco Malfoy. He seemed like a real snob so we ignored him.

The day finally arrived for us to go to Hogwarts. We floo'd to Platform 9&3/4 and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Ronald Weasley tried to squeeze into our compartment when I used a blast of compressed air to remove him from the compartment.

The sorting began and I ignored it unless it was my friend's names or my name. My entire group went to Slytherin but the others were told something. When I heard my name, I took the hat and put it on myself.

"_Hello, Thanatos. I suspect you wish to stay with your mates,"_ asked the hat.

"_Yes," _I replied.

"_Very well, then. Remember this however: The One who sent you back is the one who will be your enemy. Voldemort is alive but his soul resides in Zeus. He is five out of seven Horcruxes. Fate is keeping him alive for he is the one that will bring back the dead," the hat said._

"Slytherin," the hat shouted.

I joined my mates and sat between them. When the headmaster started his speech, I sent a message using Death himself.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! YOU SHALL REAP FROM THE VERY MISTAKE YOU MADE IN THE PAST. I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL."

"Who said that," shouted the old man, "Reveal yourself, intruder."

"You fool! That was the voice that all bow down to eventually. If you've done something to make Fate mad, she will send Death after your soul," I shouted. Most of the Great Hall rose up and drew their wands, and pointed them at me.

I drew my sword and said, "I dare you to try it. I can slaughter you all in less than four seconds." My fellow Slytherins stood up and drew their wands.

"Sit down you fools. No one can beat me once I unseal my sword," I growled. The Ravenclaws sat down and so did most of the Hufflepuffs.

"Katto, Kurai Tsuki" I whispered. My sword changed into a scythe.

"Now it is time for the big finale: FULL RELEASE! Go Kurai Tsuki," I said.

I smirked and said, "How is this for a show?"

Chapter 4

I woke up the next day and reached for one of my mates only to find empty space. I started to panic and mutter, "Where are my mates? Where are they?" I walked into the common room and saw Julie and Dana running down the stairs. I inhaled their scents to make sure that they were not really imposters under the effects of polyjuice potion. I grabbed their hands and flew to the Headmaster's Office.

"Headmaster, I need a room to share with these girls," I said.

"I cannot allow that, Mr. Anthrax," he said.

"So you are attempting to separate my mates from me," I said, "I will show you the error of your ways if you do not."

"These two young ladies cannot be your mates. You are simply too young. I do not believe you are telling the truth," he said. I pulled a family tree potion from my pocket.

"I am going to show you the truth," I pricked my finger and allowed three drops to fall into the potion. My family tree appeared above my head and at the top; there was a name. It read 'Merlin'.

"Merlin's beard. You are a descendant of Merlin," he said. I nodded and looked at the line above 'Evans'. The line above said 'Grindlewald'. That freaked Albus out. Then we got to my name. There was a gold string attached to Dana Mercer and Julie Hyten. I raised my wand and shouted, "Deletrius!"

"I am sorry, Albus, but I must do this, Obliviate," I said. I had erased the memory of every ancestor but I left the memory of my mate line.

"So, professor can we get that room," I asked. He nodded and handed me a slip of parchment that had the floor, room, and password on it.

I thanked him and left to our new room. I stopped at the common room to tell everyone that we got a new room and to tell Harry that we're cousins and are related to Grindlewald and Merlin.

Once we got that done, Julie said, "Hey, Thana, can I stop at the restroom real fast?"

I nodded and let her go. She hurried back after she was done.

_END OF SCHOOL YEAR_

I was running down the third floor corridor to stop Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone. I sung my way past the three-headed dog and started to use fire attacks on the trap below the trapdoor. I got through and used my wings to grab a key. Then, I came upon a giant chess game. Stabbing my sword into the ground, I shouted, "Dirt spikes."

All the chess pieces excluding two white pawns, the white king, and the black king, which had been checkmated. I ran past them and nearly fainted as I encountered a smell like no other. I flew past the scent and grabbed the vial with the least potion in it. I looked at the fire and ran through it.

"What are you doing here, Quirell," I asked, "By the way, can I talk to your master?"

Quirell took off his turban to reveal the face of Voldemort.

"What did you do to yourself, Voldemort," I asked.

"I did not do this. Harry Potter did," he hissed.

I looked into the mirror and thought, _'I need to get the stone so that Voldemort will not get it.'_

I felt a sudden weight in my pocket and then I in the mirror pulled out his pocket to reveal the Stone.

"I want tell you something Voldemort, Exorcize the dark soul," I shouted.

Voldemort's soul flew out from Quirell's body and I said, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. You are an enemy of Dumbledore as am I. Let us hope to meet again, Lord Voldemort."

"Likewise, child," said the spirit. He flew out and apparated away.

I turned and saw Dumbledore flash into the room. As he went to check on Quirell's body, I said, "Do not bother, gramps. He is dead."

With that, I slammed my katana hilt into the soul of Quirell's forehead, while saying, "Have fun in the afterlife."

I removed my katana and walked to the Great Hall, tossing the stone copy to Dumbledore. I had made the copy during the chat with Voldemort.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Thank you Mr. Anthrax. Now grab Fawkes' tail feathers and he will flame us to the Great-" He stopped cold seeing that I had flown out, so he flamed out of the basement room.

The end of the school year feast ended and Slytherin won the house cup. Harry had gotten on the Quidditch team with a Nimbus 2000.

I grabbed my mates and we ran to the train, our trunks flying behind us.

I sat down in the compartment as I felt an air of trouble fly past me. I grabbed my mates and the train shook and turn onto its side.

I shielded my mates and myself with my wings. I heard a wailing noise and looked up to see a flying horse with red eyes and bat wings. It was the Jersey Devil. The creature was probably imported in as a prank gone wrong. I leapt out the window as Dana started to use her wings. Julie flew up using her flight ability. I drew my sword only to have it batted away by the beast. I launched into a Japanese seal spell: Horse, Nine, bird, dog, monkey, boar, and ox. I shouted "AME NO KUNAI!"

"Part one: immobilizing strike," I began. Kunai hit its wings, tail, and feet.

"Part two: paralyzing strike," I chanted. Kunai stabbed lined up in its spine.

"Final part: death strike," I finished. A kunai was embedded into its head and it exploded.

"Oops," I said, looking down at the terrified and awestruck kids. Then I saw Dumbledore with that maniacal gleam in his eye.

I looked at my back and saw that my wings were fully extended and I had slits for pupils. My hands were slightly clawed and I looked menacing.

I looked at the train and began to pull it and it became easier as Jacob, Alex, and Shawn started pulling on the train. We were able to set it down and I stayed outside the train flying beside it.

I stayed close to the window to keep from going nuts by being too far away from my mates but far enough to be able to fight without the train being damaged.

We made it back to King's cross safely when I saw a whale grab Harry and throw him to the ground. I went to grab the whale-man when a Walrus-man grabbed me and tried to beat me to a pulp.

"HARRY, CONTACT _HIM!_ CONTACT VOLDEMORT NOW," I shouted. He closed his eyes and sent his mental cry for help. A minute later, the entire Death Eaters Inner circle apparated into the train station and sent the humans flying.

Voldemort walked up to me and said, "You can fight me and nearly kill me, but a muggle can keep you down."

"I cannot help the fact that he weighs over thirty tons," I grumbled.

"Avada Kedavera," he said in a bored tone.

"I saw the way you look at Harry, like he is your twin, or something," I said, "When did you get the new body, Voldemort? A young Death Eater thought he was stronger than you were?"

"If only. Now to save the Potter boy," he said.

I nodded and levitated the walrus off me and punched the whale in the face. "Did you know that Harry and I are cousins that are related to Grindlewald and Merlin," I asked Voldemort.

He face faulted at this and I laughed. "By the way, Harry, you now owe Voldie here a life debt," I said. Cue face fault. I laughed as I felt the presences of the Lestrange brothers and Lucius grab me and try to throw me to the ground. They failed and I spun out of my shoe and said, "Void of shadows." An abyssal black void exploded from my foot.

The rest of the summer went smoothly as we grew. I returned 12 years old on July 3.

_END OF SUMMER_

I walked back onto King's Cross station and saw a family of red heads come at Harry and me. "Harry, dear, where were you all summer? Albus said you would come over but you never showed," said the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"My cousin does not have to answer your questions, Lady Weasley. He was staying with me for the summer and we were doing some physical training," I intervened.

"My loud-mouth cousin is Thanatos Anthrax. He has called himself that since my aunt died. Not Aunt Petunia, but my Aunt Rose," said Harry.

"Wait, how is it that you knew who my mom is, and I did not," I asked.

"Books, Thanatos. Open one and you might learn something," he replied.

I sent him a look that said we would finish this later.

"Where are Julie and Dana at," I asked. Then I felt a slight pulse inside my soul. I ran towards the barrier and saw the whale's gang touching my mate.

"Let go of my girl right now. Do not make me kill you," I said.

The middle one laughed at me, touched her breast with his hand, and said, "Like this? She is nothing more than a slut and a whore."

"I tried to warn you filth, but you refused to listen," I growled. My wings spread to their full wingspan and I went Drakon. I flew towards the one that had groped my mate and activated my claws. Then I saw the whale taking off Dana's clothes. I changed course and punched the whale in the head and I felt my clawed hand come out the other side. I turned on the one that had drawn a butterfly knife and I drew my katana. I swung my sword while flashing forward at the same time. Their heads slid off their necks and I sheathed my sword. I saw the Weasley clan staring at me and the muggles that had stayed to watch were terrified.

"Boo," I said and chaos erupted.

I picked up Julie and Dana, carried them onto the platform that had conveniently closed. I apparated to the train with my luggage and my mates but I ended up at the edge of the forest. I flew up to the Great Hall just as the other students walked in. My friends all sat at the Slytherin table like usual when the Weasley boy walked up to me and said, "Why are you here, muggle-murdering filth? Didn't you get enough pleasure out of killing those muggles?" Most of the Hall went silent at this.

I stayed sat down and said, "They tried to rape my mates. I am not a human so I took great offence over it and slaughtered them."

"Do you mean that no one is allowed to touch your 'mates' but you," she asked, then laid a hand on Julie's breast.

I grabbed his hand and chucked him across the hall. "Somebody floo the Weasleys and inform them that their son is going to die," I ordered.

Then, Dumbledore steps in and shouts, "Stupefy!"

I felt the spell hit me and I fell over, unconscious.

When I woke up, I heard a scream and Julie slap someone. I broke the binds that tied me to the bed and I ran to the direction of the scream. I arrived and saw Ronald standing above my mate, saying, "C'mon, whore. Suck me or I will hit you so hard, your skull will be crushed."

"Only yours," I said, "I still have to kill you for last night, but now I am going to let your soul wander the Earth for eternity." I grabbed his collar and threw him away from Julie. He kept attempting to get my mates to be with him and he was always thrown.

_END OF YEAR_

I sighed, looking out the window of the train. Sitting down, I started to try to go to sleep.

The compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy strutted in.

"What do you want, Malfoy," I asked without opening my eyes.

"Where are your alleged mates," he asked. I pointed towards the girl's bathroom on the train.

"Good, because I do not need them hearing this conversation," he started, "The Headmaster is going to the Ministry of Magic to get you arrested. He overpowered your Obliviate, it would seem."

My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up.

"Where is he now," I asked.

"On the train right now," Draco said. I nodded and got into a sleeveless gi and went to get Shawn and Jacob.

"I was told to tell you this by my Father. I will not help you again," Draco informed me.

I ignored him and took my staff out of its sheath. Four minutes later, my group was in the compartment, ready for battle.

Dumbledore opened the door to the enlarged compartment.

"Stun the Creatures," he said. A huge bolt of lightning fell and I shouted, "SHIELD!"

"Telos form," I whispered. My body started to change as I grew claws and my face changed to a pitch-black color and scales protruded from my skin. I grew and my vision turned into the thermal vision all snakes had.

Jacob went into his Shuryo form, a massive, bear-sized wolf and Shawn went into his Diwedd form, a small, human-sized wolf.

"Eἱnai kairὁs gia sas na pethἀnete, anὁitos," I said.

"Hai," said Jacob and Shawn activated his claws.

"I call the tortured souls of the damned to hound this soul," the old geezer stated. I activated my shield ability and felt the attack slam into me.

'_This is not going to end well,"_ I thought. I nodded to the two wolves beside me and we paused for a second before shifting into our Genesis forms. I jumped and attacked the old man while Jacob and Shawn attacked him in all directions.

"END OF THE CURSED EXISTENCE," shouted Dumbledore as the American version of the Avada Kedavera flew towards me. I was out of energy so dodging was out of the question.

_END CHAPTER_

A/N: Please leave no flames. This my first story on here. If you do not like a part of the story, please reveiw and tell me how I could fix the problem. THANKS!


End file.
